Living The Life,The Ruff Life
by nubianthequeen5285
Summary: Blossom had some type of reaction when she was created and are having trouble controlling them,but then a friend of the Professor's has consider to help him with his 'problems',but the thing she didn't know was that she will meet some familiar foes. Sorry guys something went wrong. Somebody went into my account and deleted my stories. This is a re image.
1. Power Jump

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH GET THIS THING OFF OF ME".Buttercup was being attacked by this red creature that's kinda like a kitty,but it had wings,it was a he,it had purple eyes,and was kinda little,his Owner was Blossom Utonium,she found him along time ago before moving here in Megaville,he doesn't like nobody besides Blossom,even Buttercup or Bubbles,his name is Sage,he loves Blossom and do anything for her just because she took care of him for months.

Right now he's attacking Buttercup.

"SAGE BATHTIME".Blossom called for, he stopped and ran out to find Blossom who was coming down the stairs.

"Hi Sage wanna take your bath".He jumped in her arms and purred.

"WHERE'S THAT CAT".Buttercup yelled from the other room, she came and stomped towards Blossom.

"HE IS GONNA PAY".She yelled, he started whining.

"Buttercup your scaring him,he was just playing".She yelled and went in her room.

"Come on let's take your bath".They both walked upstairs to the bathroom.

Somewhere...

There were 3 boys standing in front of a man,his name was .The first boy had jet black hair in a tiny ponytail with bangs,green eyes and was smirking to himself,the second boy was a red head,he had long hair in a ponytail and with a red cap on his head in backwards,he had a serious face,he also had red eyes and was standing military pose with his hands behind his back,last was a blonde with bangs on each side of his head,he had blue eyes and wasn't making any contact with ,he was the quiet one out of all of them.

"Boys it seems your training progress was astounding,I think we can let you out,you are free to do what you please,but come back".He said,the boy with green eyes had an evil smirk on his face,the red head still had a serious face and nodded,the blonde was still quiet.

"But Brick I need to talk to you first".The red head name Brick step towards him.

"Yes,sir"He said military style.

"I have research something about your counterpart,..Blossom Utonium was it".Brick gritted his teeth with anger. Ever since he was revived,His main goal was to destroy Blossom Utonium,same thing with his brothers.

"Yes,sir".He calm down alittle.

"I have been doing some research about her,and she is really smart for a girl,but it says here,she is having alittle power jumps lately,her powers are upgrading,if she doesn't controll them,...-she has to come here".Bricks eyes widen.

"But sir,we were planning on destroying them".He said with alittle.

"Brick,is it a problem".Brick hesitated before answering.

"No sir".He said back to military pose.

"She will be working with you,she is your counterpart after all,but first I have to inform a old friend of mine the situation,you are free to go".Brick nodded left to find his brothers.

For awhile Brick saw his brothers at Megaville Elementary,he flew on the rooftop to find Jenny with them.

"Yo,Brick,what did doc wanted to talk about".Butch flew beside.

"Something about my counter,she's been having little bit of power jumps,and she has to live with us until-".Brick was cut off by Butches outburst.

"A Powerpuff,living with us,hell to naw".He sat down with his arms crossed.

"Wait you mean Blossom,she's kinda nice,she helped me once with a villain".Jenny came in on the conversation,she continued

"You guys didn't have a problem when I started living with you guys,while my mom had to go to a meeting someplace else".She explained.

"Cause your cooler than her".Butch simply said.

"Right".She said while she sweatdrop.

Megaville Elementary...

Blossom was at her locker with Sage.

"I still can't believe they let you in school,and they didn't asked questions or anything".She while she picked him up.

BRRIIIIIIIING

"Time for recess,come on".She ran outside to see her sisters,but then she saw a red streak in the sky,she thought it was somebody but shrugged it off,she saw Dexter under a tree and sat beside a Dexter.

"Hey Dexter".She greeted.

"Hey Blossom".He started growling.

"Sage no growling".He stopped.

"Where did he come from anyway".He said while adjusting her glasses.

"That's personal".She said while smiling down at Sage.

"Blossom you can tell me anything".He was desperate.

"No Dexter,Sage and I have personal things that are personal".She was getting annoyed.

"I thought we were friends".He said getting impatient.

"If you were a friend you will understand,...I have to go".She lost it,she was walking until she felt dizzy, she fell down and heard somebody yelling her name.

Rooftop...

"Seems Blossom is having a power jump".Brick muttered which got the others attention.

"What power jump".Jenny asked.

"Brisbaine told me about Blossom powers are upgrading,and she sometimes have power jumps,like right now".He explain.

Then they saw Bubbles and Buttercup running to her sister.

To The Puffs...

"Blossom".Bubbles saw Sage on Blossom with a worried look.

"What happened".Buttercup was getting ready to fight Dexter.

"Don't know,but I have to go".He said with little anger.

"In this type of situation".Bubbles said while trying to wake up Blossom. Then Blossom hold her chest and yelled in pain.

"Buttercup go get somebody,anybody". But then a white energy ball blasted Buttercup. Bubbles turned around to see Blossom up but her eyes was lose with an unemotional face,Sage was behind a tree scared of Blossom.

"BLOSSOM WAKE UP".Bubbles yelled. Blossom couldn't hear Bubbles so she blasted energy at her.

"BLOSSOM YOU IDIOT WAKE UP".Buttercup recovered from the injury and charged at Blossom. She was aiming for a punch until Blossom catches her fist easily. Then she lifted Buttercup and slammed her into the ground.

Rooftop...

"This is really entertaining".Butch said while his hands was behind his back.

"Maybe I should go help them".Jenny was and about to go when Brick grabbed her arm.

"No".He said calmly.

"What".She said with alittle shock.

"Yeah Jenny don't ruin the fun".Butch said while looking at Blossom attacking her sisters and Dexter,who was just sitting there.

"Boomer what do you think I should do".She turned her head to Boomer was who was looking at the battle with no emotion. He shrugged.

"Well Im going".Jenny flew down to the playground.

"Spoilsport".Butch muttered.

Playground...

"Buttercup". Bubbles ran to Buttercup. Blossom was about to attack when something blasted at her,but in surprise Blossom catch it without any hesitation.

"BLOSSOM WAKE UP PLEASE". A voice said. Bubbles and Buttercup turned around to see Jenny.

"Jenny help".Bubbles yelled. Blossom a started to attack Jenny. Jenny dodged every attack.

"Blossom listen,why are you attacking". This went on and on until Blossom summoned a big black energy ball. She aimed at Jenny until she held her chest and screamed in pain. The black energy ball vanished and Blossom fell on the ground unconscious.

"BLOSSOM".Her sisters yelled.

"Jenny can you get ambulance". But then at voice called them.

"GIRLS". They turned around to see the Professor.

"Professor what happened". Buttercup asked with alittle bruise on her arm.

"I'll tell you on the way". He said. Then Buttercup saw Dexter walking away.

"Hey four eyes".She called out but he was still walking.

"Just forget him".Bubbles said with a worried look.

"Thanks Jenny". Buttercup thanked Jenny. She nodded and flew back to the boys.

Rooftop...

"That was a great battle".Butch said. Jenny flew back to them with a worried look.

"Jenny you almost got roasted".Butch said while laughing. He earned a smack from Brick.

"Ow". He rubbed his his head.

"Let's just go home". All three of them flew off, Brick took another glance down at the playground and left.


	2. Recovery

Utonium Residence...

Blossom was still unconscious,she was unconscious for a week,Buttercup kept up with her at attendance cause that's the first thing she will ask when she wakes up. Bubbles came with her homework everyday for makeup.

Sage was always with her and protecting her from any harm,while the Professor always check on her.

The the doorbell ringed.

"I'll go get the door". Professor got up and open the door.

"Hello Bris". Professor said,which caught the girls attention. They went towards the door, then they gasped when they saw no other than...The Rowdyruff Boys.

"Don't worry their harmless". He had notice their reaction.

"Come in". Professor stepped upside to let them in.

They were all in the living room. Butch was in a chair while the Professor and the girls were on the couch,while Brisbaine,Brick, and Boomer were on the other couch across from them.

"So,how's Blossom doing". Brisbaine asked.

"She's doing fine". Professor asked.

"Professor how does he know about Blossom". Buttercup asked.

"He called and told me about Blossom". He exclaimed.

"What about Blossom". Bubbles asked.

"...When you 3 were created Blossom creation wasn't exactly completed. Her ultimate powers are trying to come out,so she has to controll them in little portions of them,just like in school she had a power jump". He Explained.

"Power Jump?".They both said with confusion.

"It's when her powers increase,if she doesn't controll them she'll do whatever she did at school,and if she really doesn't unlock her powers,...she's gonna die". Their eyes widen,they looked at eachother.

"OH SNAP".They both rushed and keep pushing eachother upstairs.

"So...are you gonna take good care of her". Brisbaine nodded.

"Oh I will". He said. Then they heard screaming. Bubbles came down with Sage attacking her.

"I WISH BLOSSOM WAS AWAKE". Buttercup got Sage and he attacked her.

"OH COME-AHHHHHHH". They ran around the place. Butch was laughing rolling on the floor.

"Sorry,that's Sage Blossoms pet,she had him ever since we moved here."Then they heard a voice from the stairs.

"Good Morning". Sage stopped and saw Blossom rubbing her eyes. Her sisters were relieved.

"Blossom". They gave her a hug.

"How long was I sleeping". She asked.

"...A week".Her eyes widen. The she saw the boys,her eyes widen more.

"Blossom,were gonna miss you". Professor said which made the girls turn to him.

"What do you mean". She asked.

"...You'll have to go with Bris until...-I'll go get your stuff,he will explain it to you". Professor got up to her room and left. Sage jumped in Blossoms arms.

"She is not going with those...things". Buttercup said, which made Butch growl at her.

"I'm sorry but she has to".Brisbaine came in their conversation and continued.

"And she will have to work with Brick for awhile". Blossoms eyes widen.

"She is not working with a ruff in the progress". Buttercup protested.

"At least he's better than Butch". Buttercup thought about it.

"Eh I guess it will work". Butch death glared at both of them.

"If I'm going with you then Sage is coming with me". Blossom suggested.

"YES". Bubbles and Buttercup high fived and did a victory dance

"KONFETTI".Buttercup shot a konfetti cannon.

"Ahem". They stopped in the middle of their dance.

"What,..you do not know what it feels like to be attacked..".Buttercup said

"Or dead animals under your pillow".Bubbles finished.

"Cause we've been there". They both finished. Then the Professor came with 2 suit cases, he handed them to Brisbaine who gave Butch and Brick one of each.

"Well at least we can see you at school". Bubbles said.

"Actually she's not attending school no more". Brisbaine said.

"WHAT". The girls yelled.

"She will have no time to go to school". He simply said.

"I guess,..bye girls". She gave them a hug saying goodbye and walked off out of the house. Blossom saw a black van that can hold 6 people.

" -". She was cut off.

"Please,..call me Uncle Brisbaine". She was surprise of his kindness.

"Okay, Umm can you tell me what happened,why I was out for a week". She said with shyness.

While they were in the car he explained everything,what happened at the school,and her reaction of why she was out for a week.

"I did that". She was shocked.

"Yes,..that's why you need your shots to calm down,sometimes 2hen you hold your chest in pain,that will alert us your having one of your power jumps". He explained. There was silence until Blossom broke it.

"Not to be nosy but,...how long was the boys...alive". The boys shot their heads up.

"Months ago,their more mature now,...well Brick and Boomer is...Butch is still Butch..Brick is the most mature one while Butch is alittle bit...-anyway,Boomer is the quiet one in the group". He finished explaining.

"...". Blossom stayed quiet. For awhile the car stopped in front of a lab?

"We're here". Brisbaine got out of the car and so did the boys and Blossom. Some maids got her luggage and left. Sage jumped on Blossom in time for her to catch him.

"Hey Pinky". Blossom turned around to see Butch smiling mischievously.

"You better watch your back too". He said with a little evil. She frowned.

"Oh you can watch my back,..you know what,let me give you alittle preview". Blossom turned back to Butch to the lab entrance,smirking to herself of course.

"Don't worry about her alright". Brick came up to Butch who was roasted by a puff.

"For me it is,she's your partner remember". And with that he left, Brick was thinking before he followed.


	3. Training In Progress

RRB HQ

Blossom was in her new room which was pink,...what a coincidence.

"Well Sage". Sage was chewing on his chew toy and looked at Blossom.

"Might have to get use to it here". Then Boomer came in not making eye contact.

"B-Blossom". He stuttered shyly.

"Yes Boomer". She said kindly.

"Dr. Brisbaine wanted me to give you t-these n-new clothes, you can't w-wear those cloths". He gave her a black t-shirt that stops above her belly button and ruffle (it's a style like in the military with a little pink on them) pants with alittle pink,shoes kinda like theirs and fingerless gloves like their to.

"Thanks Boomer". She smiled which made him blush.

"Your welcome". He left her room. Blossom went in her bathroom and came out wearing her new cloths. She took off her bow.

"I guess I'll keep this thing safe from harm". She let her hair down and put her bow in one of her boxes. Then she took out a red rubber band and tied her hair in a ponytail while one pinch of hair on each side of her head hanging down.

"What know". Then suddenly I.M. Weasel came in.

"Hello my name is I.M. Weasel and I just want to inform you its tI'm to train". He left and Blossom got up with Sage beside her and walked out of her room to look around.

"I wonder-". Blossom saw a door, she opened it and saw Dr-Uncle Brisbaine and Weasel watching the boys train.

"Uncle". He turned around.

"Your training will begin,you will fight Brick,...BRICK COME DOWN HERE". He yelled from above. Brick looked down and floated over to them.

"Yes sir". He respond.

"You have to train with Blossom". He answered.

"Yes sir". They both left so it was only Brick and Blossom. While Blossom wasn't looking Brick aimed for a punch,Blossom still wasn't looking while surprisingly catches his fist,his eyes widen.

"Wanna do it the easy way or the hard way". She asked. He started punching her,but she keep blocking his fist with her hands. He caught her arm and threw her in the wall, but she landed on her feet and pushed herself towards him and kick his stomach with both of her feet.

She send him flying into the wall towards Boomer and Butch. He made a boom which catch both of them attention.

"HEY NOBODY HURTS MY BROTHER BUT ME". Butch aimed a kick but she was still, then she catches his foot and slammed him into the ground.

"Better luck next time". She said politely. Then someone was behind her, it was Boomer.

"Hey Boomer". She said like nothing happened. She know she was being distracted. She just didn't want the boys to know so she kept talking.

"You know it's okay to hit me Boomer,I don't mind".Butch got up and sneak up on her, then he flew towards her back, Blossom dodged out of the way making Butch hit Boomer in the stomach.

Brick just recovered but got smashed into the wall again.

"I got a plan". He explained to them what to do. Blossom was waiting for an attack when she was surrounded. She was still standing there not saying anything.

"Your surrounded puff,now what are you gonna do". Butch mocked her.

"Oh I didn't know, I thought they would send someone alittle bit more bigger". She mocked.

"Why you little". They aimed their punches but she flew up just in time. All three of them hit eachother. Boomer hit Butch, Butch hit Brick,and Brick hit Boomer and they all flew into walls.

"Blossom that was incredible". Brisbaine came up to Blossom. The boys got up and went towards Brisbaine and Blossom.

"You boys take a break for now". And with that he left.

"Your so gonna pay for that". Butch threatened. She turned around and walked up to them.

"Don't come any closer". Brick said calmly. She was still walking to them.

"He said not any closer". Butch said. She stopped alittle far away from them. Then in seconds she flew straight to Brick. He waited for the impact, but didn't felt anything, ... cause he was being hugged by Blossom.

"I'm sorry". She finally spoked. They were shocked,even Boomer. Brick had never been hugged before. Not even by his brothers. He stood still, then she let go with her hands behind her back.

"And Brick,...where's your hat". He put his hand on his head and his hat was gone, he looked at Blossom waving his hat. She put it on her head backwards and flew off.

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAT". He flew off. Blossom was really fast until her chest hurt and she fell down and yelled in pain while holding her chest.

"Blossom". Brick yelled. He got his hat and put it on while trying to hold her down,then she stopped. Then for awhile she blasted Boomer into the wall.

"Blossom wake up". Brick yelled,but Blossom slammed him into the ground. Then she grabbed Butches neck and started choking him, Brick came but she smashed him into the wall with her foot. He was running out of air when a needle was in her arm. She blacked out. Butch was coughing, he looked up and saw Weasel with a needle.

Butch ran to Brick for help and so did Weasel with Boomer.

"What happened". Brick asked.

"She had another Power jump". He answered.

"I'll take her to her room". Brick carried Blossom bridal style and left.

 _49 minutes later..._

Blossom woke up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. It was night and she saw Sage in his bed sleeping. She got up and went out the door,it was dark in the hallway. She was walking until she bump into something. She looked up and saw a red door. She dust herself and went in the door quietly, it was quiet,then she saw a figure,she went towards it but fell on something which made her fell on the figure. It was soft and warm,but it was moving,then without warning a light came to view blinding her.

"Your awake". A familiar voice said. She looked up and saw Brick rubbing his eyes. He had a red t-shirt with black shorts.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up,I didn't know what happened, I didn't know this was your-". She was cut off.

"It's okay,...you had another Power jump,you never woke up,until tonight". He explained. Then she noticed his hair was down.

"I didn't know you had this much hair". She grabbed some of his hair. It was soft.

"I know". He responded.

"I probably should go back to my room". She got up off his bed,she was reaching for the doorknob when Brick stopped her.

"You could stay here". Blossom turned around and smiled. He laid down facing the other way. She walked to him and laid down facing the other way. In awhile Bricks arm wrapped around Blossom who was still sleeping.


	4. Visit P1

Blossom fluttered her eyes open. She looked around and saw that she wasn't in her room. Then she remember she went to sleep with Brick...WAIT SHE WAS

WITH BRICK...the leader of the RRB.

She felt something on her, she turned around to see Bricks arm was on her. She thought he accidentally put his arm on her but shrugged it off. It was still early, so she went to her own room, she saw Sage looking in the closet.

"Sage". He started hissing but stopped when realize it was her.

"Good Morning". He jump in her arms and started purring.

"I'm gonna take a bath". She put him down went in the bathroom. She went to the bathroom. When she got there she saw Boomer going to his room.

"Hi Boomer". He looked up, then looked back down. But what he didnt notice she was gonna hugged him,she tackled him into a hug, but he didnt do nothing but just stand there surprised,but the only thing he could do was blush.

"Good Morning,...were you just in the bathroom". He didnt say anything. She wondered why was he so shy.

"Why are you shy". He looked up with no emotion.

"Y-you s-seem n-n-nice". She smiled.

"You seem nice too". Then she walked in the bathroom. She took off her clothes, she went and took a warm shower,she was humming to a song. While in the bathroom she didnt notice there was a hole.

Meanwhile...

Butch was looking in a small whole earlier. He was peeking in the bathroom,... where Blossom was taking a shower.

"What the hell are you doing". A voice said,which made him jump and cover the hole. It was Brick.

"Nothing". He said quickly. Brick push him out of the way and looked into the whole,Butch saw his cheeks redder than his hat.

"Your peeking arent you". He said while slapping the side of his head.

"No im just-Oh crap I think she saw me". He covered the hole. Boomer came in view,he pushed him away looking through the whole and blushed redder than Brick.

"Ill be in my room". He said quickly and left. Brick slapped Butch on the back of his head.

"You perv". He said.

"Who' there". Blossoms voice said. Their eyes widen.

"Run". Brick whispered and they ran.

Blossom was in the shower.

"Is that a hole,-someone might see me". She said covering her body. She got out of the shower,took a towel and left to her room quickly.

Blossom was in her room while Sage was lying in his bed. She finally decided for now she would put her hair in a long French Braid. She put on the same clothes. She washed them while she was wearing a pink robe.

She put on the black t-shirt that was above her belly button,the same green\pink ruffled pants, some shoes and fingerless black gloves the boys where but alittle blacker.

She looked in the mirror and made a small but sad smile.

"I guess this my new look for now,...would you think I be a tomboy like Buttercup,I do dress like one right Sage". Sage was speechless. His only wish was for Blossom not to changed. He wished she was still the same old Blossom he loved once. But now shes tomboy Blossom. He started wimpering, Blossom knew what he had felt on the inside about her, so she picked him up and started rocking him like a baby saying sweet things to him.

"Sage, I didnt mean it like that,..Ill always be the same old Blossom.And I would also still give you all the donuts you want". When she said that he jump up and started jumping around the room. Blossom giggled with his addiction to donuts.

Then the door opened to reveal I.M. Weasel.

"Blossom, we've decided that you could visit your sisters, you've been down lately so-". Blossom hugged him and thanked him.

"Your Welcome,but uhhh you have to where your uniform,you cant where different clothing everyday unless we tell you to,its part of the dress code". She nodded and then he left. She started jumping around like Sage was.

 _20 minutes later..._

Brisbaine told Blossom her sisters are in school so she can visit them there.

"Me and I.M. Weasel will not be coming with you,but we will come to your house when you come back home,the boys will be your body guards". Brisbaine explained.

"Why do we have to protect her,remember what happen in training". Butch started to complain.

"They cant use their powers in school,so only show fear if anyone tried to...you know,and to make sure tale this". Brisbaine gave Brick a type of High tech anti allergy shot.

"It helps with Blossoms power jumps, it have enough of it so use and no wasting it". He said harshly. Brick nodded and put it in his pocket.

"Can we fly there". Blossom asked. He nodded. She smiled.

"The exit is that way". He pointed, they all exit the 'lab' and went flying in the sky.

"The schools not that far,so this flight will be quicker". Blossom said. They landed in front of the school.They started walking.

"This is your school,its so big". Butch said, it looked deserted.

"Why is everything so quiet". Brick asked.

"They must be in class". Blossom said. They entered the school,the hallways were empty. Blossom looked at a clock,that said 10:18. Her sisters were in 2nd Period.

They all followed Blossom and found a door that said _253_ on it. Blossom knocked on the door. Then a teacher that had black hair,blue eyes, had opened and smiled.

"Hello". She greeted.

"Hi, I never seen you around here before". Blossom analyzed her.

"Im a sub for this classroom,may I help you". She asked.

"I use to be a student here until I dropped out,Im here to visit my sisters,Bubbles and Buttercup". Blossom explain her.

"Oh yes". Then she saw the boys, Butch had a bored expression,Brick was still in his original state,and Boomer was not making eye contact.

"Are these your brothers". She asked. Blossom shook her head.

"I see,then wait here,I'll greet you in". She left.

"Class we have an old student who would like to see,Bubbles and Buttercup". The girls shot their heads up. Blossom came in.

"Blossom". Her sisters yelled,they were aboutnto hug her when they saw her clothes.

"What,are,you,wearing". They said.

"We'll talk about it later". She had a sheepish smile.


	5. Visit P2

Since Blossom wasnt a student no more, she can look around the school.

"Im gonna check out my locker". Blossom said. They all followed her to her locker

Blossom reached for her locker putting in her lock combination. It was still the same from before.

" They still havent clean my locker yet". She said to herself.

Then the bell rang.

"Lunchtime". She said to the boys.

" Good cause Im starving". Butch said with hunger.

"Blossom". Somebody yelled her name.

They turned around to see Bubbles and Buttercup.

They tackles her into a hug.

" Hey girls". They let go and look at the boys.

"Why are they here". Buttercup whispered to Blossom.

" Their my...bodyguards". Blossom said using finger quotes.

"Oh...well Im hungry,come on Bloss. Its been a long time we havent had lunch together". Buttercup and Bubbles tugged on her arm to the cafeteria.

" So how's life with the ruffs". Buttercup said ignoring the boys behind them.

"A little good". She said while scratching the back of her head.

"Did you kick their butts while doing some you know training". Buttercup said with excitment and wonder. Then Butch came in.

" Lets not talk about it okay". He said quickly which made Buttercup more curious.

"Tell me what happen...pleaaaase". Bubbles said while begging.

"... Hmm Okay". She started explaining while the boys blush in embarrassment.

In 2 minutes both Buttercup and Bubbles started laughing.

" You boys got beat up by a puff". Buttercup said while laughing her butt off.

"How did you guys punch eachother into the wall". Bubbles said,her face was turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"Sorry guys,my sisters take in complete measures if I dont tell them something they dont know". Blossom said apologizing to the ruffs.

The girls recovered from laughter. Then they forgot her outfit she was wearing.

" Hey Bloss,whats up with the outfit". Buttercup said while looking up and down at Blossom.

"Yeah you look like a more bad tomboy than Buttercup". Bubbles said while scanning them both.

" Heeey". Buttercup said whith a Im-more-badder-than-her look.

"And look,I didnt know you have curves". Bubbles said while sliding her finger up on Blossoms spine,which made her shiver.

" Ugh can we please go to the-". Butch was cut off by Blossom.

"We're here". Blossom yelled. When they entered everyone was looking at Blossom in shock.

" Why is everyone staring". Blossom whispered.

"Maybe because of the three billy goats behind you". Buttercup chuckled which made Butch and Brick growl.

" Or maybe its your appearance". Bubbles added. Blossom was really getting uncomfortable,Butch noticed it and yelled...

"IF YOU GUYS KEEP STARING AT US ILL PLUCK YOUR EYEBALLS OUT". He yelled which made everyone turned around.

" Hey Buttercup". Some girls yelled. Then Buttercup ran over to them.

"See ya". She said and ran off. Then Bubbles saw Mandy and ran off.

" Hi Mandy,see ya Bloss". Then she ran off.

The boys came up from behind her.

"What was that all about". Brick asked.

" Well over there are Buttercups fan girls,and over there is Bubbles friend,Mandy,she's alittle,..lets say...dark". Blossom explain.

"Do you have any friends". Brick asked. Blossom started thinking. Until she thought of Dexter.

" Dexters my friend but...".She started looking.

"I dont know where is he". Blossom wasnt sure. So she went over to Buttercup...and her fan girls.

" Buttercup have you seen...Dexter anywhere". She asked. Then Buttercups face turned into a disgust.

"Dont know dont care". Blossom shrugged and left to ask Bubbles.

" Bubbles have you seen Dexter". Bubbles frown when Dexters name was mentioned.

"Dont know,sorry". She nodded. They all went to get some lunch. They sat down and started eating.

" Finally,took long enough". Butch started eating.

Blossom was thinking where Dexter might be...until...

"I know". She sat up. The boys looked at her.

" Stay here,I know where Dexter is". She then left.

Blossom was roaming through the halls. She finally reached her destination...the library.

Blossom knew Dexter has a secret lab in the library somewhere.

Blossom entered and it was quiet. Blossom was about to search for the door way when she heard something.

She hid behind a shelf,what she saw was Dexter,she was relief and came out of her hiding spot.

"Hi Dexter". She said,Dexter turned around and with complete shock.

" Blossom...why are you dress like that". He asked.

"Ill...tell you later". They started walking down the hall and into the cafeteria. Blossom was about to walk over to the boys,when Dexter grabbed her arm.

" What are you doing going over there". He asked.

"Have to". He let go. He shook his head in disapproval.

" What". She notices.

"Are you them now...I mean your not wearing the appropiate clothing". He said while looking up and down.

" I dont enroll here anymore Dexter". She said alittle annoyed.

"Is there a problem here". They turned around to see Brick.

"Sorry but she's with us". He said while grabbing her arm.

" Why is she with you". Dexter asked.

"She lives with us". He said,which shocked him.

" Nobody told me". He exclaimed.

"Yes we did". Bubbles and Buttercup came in.

Some people in the cafeteria was turning their attention to the group of kids.

" We been told". Buttercup exclaimed.

"Yeah,everytime we bring it up you seem kinda,...annoyed..". Bubbles started.

"Or you always trying to ignore the fact Blossom was in the picture". Buttercup finished.

" Your lying". He exclaimed.

"Your the one who's lying four eyes". Butch said,Boomer followed him.

" Not my fault she's becoming them,a Rowdyruff". He said while pointing at the boys.

"Im not even a boy". Blossom said.

" No,your a Rowdyruff _Girl_ ". He named Blossom as.

"Hm a Rowdyruff Girl...nice ring to it". Butch said.

" Not helping". Brick said.

Everyone was starting to stare.

"I bet that ruff is just acting shy not to reveal any dark secrets of his". Dexter said refering to Boomer. Boomers head shot up.

" Dont say those things about Boomer". Blossom protest.

"Yeah". Bubbles agreed.

" Your just as bad as they are,everything was perfectly fine when you had to show up". Dexter turned to Blossom.

"...You dont understand". Blossom said.

" From what I see,...I think you'll work a excellent villain for a change". Blossom shot her head,her eyes were watery.

Without warning she ran off out in the caferteria.

They were shock until Buttercup grabbed Dexters collar.

"You have alot of explaining before I pound you". She said with anger.

" Mostly me". Butch said while he crack his knuckles.

They started to threaten Dexter in killing him.

"Boomer can you go get Blossom". Brick ordered and started to join in on the fight.

Boomer went out of the cafeteria. He was searching until he found Blossom on the floor crying.

" Blossom". He whispered. He was still shy.

Blossom didnt look up. He sat next to her. There was alittle silence

"Your not bad". He spoke. No reply.

" Just...". He stopped and didnt know what to say.

"Just different". She finished.

" If thats what your refering than...yes". He said.

"...To be honest...I do kinda like being a ruff...a Rowdyruff Girl". She started to cheer up. He smiled a small one.

" Might as well get use to it". Boomer said.

"I know...might as well get use to this life for now". She said. There was silence until Blossom chest hurt. She yelled in pain. Boomer got up and ran to find Brick.

He ran to the cafeteria.

" BRICK,BLOSSOM IN ANOTHER POWER JUMP". He yelled. Then he saw they were in a battle.

They turned around.

"Come on,we'll deal with you". Brick said while dropping Dexter on the ground. They followed Boomer. And when they got there,she was gone.

" She was right here". He exclaimed. Then a pink blast hit Butch and Buttercup into the lockers.

"Not again". Buttercup said. They all looked who fired that blast,they saw Blossom with her eyes close.

" Dont worry,she'll be fine soon". Brick said to her sisters. He took out the High Tech allergy shot and tried to aim it at her. But she dodged it.

"Butch heads up". Brick throwed it to Butch and he caught it. He tried to aim at her but she was to quick.

" Blossom stop". They turn around to see her sisters.

"Your not like this". Buttercup said.

" You would never hurt your sisters...right". Blossom flew to her sisters with both pink and white power ball in each hand.

"This is not the Blossom we know". Buttercup said.

" Your smart...caring...kind". Bubbles said. Blossom stopped.

"We love you,no matter if your a ruff...". Buttercup said.

" Or a puff". They finished. Blossom stood there. Then she summoned a big white power ball.

"Well we tried". They said. They close their eyes for the impact. But Butch snuck up behind her and stab her with the thing,and made her unconscious,but Brick catch her in time.

" What now". Buttercup asked. Then the bell bring meaning its time to go home.

"Brisbaine gonna be at your house today,just to remind you". Brick said. They all left to the Professors.


	6. The End Or is it

They all was flying in the air,Brick was holding Blossom (bridal style)unconsious.

There was silence. Then Brick felt something warm touch his cheek. He looked down to see Blossom fluttering her eyes open while touching his cheeks.

"What happened". She asked.

" You had another power jump". He answered. She smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

They reached the Utoniums resdence and entered. What they saw was Dr.Brisbaine and the Professor.

"Girls how was-". Professor saw Blossom in Bricks arms.

" Ummm you can set her in her bed". He pointed upstairs. They all went upstairs to her room.

Brick set her on her bed. They were about to leave when they heard a moan. They turned around to see Blosssom awake.

"What happen". She asked.

" Again you had another power jump". Brick answered.

"Did I hurt anyone". She asked.

" Well you smash me into the wall again,same with Butch". Buttercup said.

"Nobody else". Bubbles answered with happiness.

" Good". She said.

"Were gonna go downstairs,see ya". Everyone left except for Brick.

" Aren't you gonna go with them". She asked.

"I have take care of my counterpart remember". He said with no emotion.

"...". She was quiet. Blossom has never dreamt of a boy in her room...not even a ruff. She was getting nervous.

Brick was leaning on the,door hands cross,eyes close,and one foot on the door.

There was silence. Then Blossom saw a picture of her and Dexter. She started frowning.

She picked it up. Brick opened one eye to see what she was doing. Then she evaporated it with laser eyes.

Brick closed his eyes and back into his position.

She got up and started wiping the ashes of her bed,which made Brick open both of his eyes.

She was done and sat down. She closed her eyes and thought of Townsville.

When she was created,when they faced their first villain,their birthday, _Everything._

Tears flow down her face,she started sniffing,which made Brick opened his eyes and saw Blossom crying.

He walk in front of her,she didnt look up. He took her hands and trapped her into a hug. She open her eyes but with no shock.

" Everything gonna be okay". He spoke. she calmed down.

"I miss Townsville thats all". She finally spoke.

"Townsville will always be here,right here". He pointed where her heart is.

"...I didnt know you were this sweet". She said.

" What can I say I'm a nice and bad guy at the same time". He said.

She rolled her eyes.

It was time to go.

"Nice guy,bad guy whatever". She turned back into her Rowdyruff Girl attitude.

" Still got that ruff attitude". They started laughing.

Then Brisbaine came in

"Sorry to interupt but its time to go". He said then left.

They both left downstairs.

Everyone was saying their goodbyes.

" I hope you can visit Bloss". Bubbles said with a sad smile.

"I can". Blossom replied.

" And if you do,we'll fight eachother to see how better you got". Buttercup said while pumping her fist in the air.

"Alright but dont get your hopes up,I've beaten Butch before soo...". She taunted.

" Heeey". Butch complained.

"Bye Blossom". They waved goodbye while Blossom was entering into the car. They drove off.

 _RRB HQ_

They were entering the lab. Blossom saw Sage running up to her and jump in her arms.

" Hey fur ball". Blossom started rubbing her cheek on his head.

"Hey Pinky". Somebody called her name. She turned around to see Butch.

" Yeah". She replied.

"I take back everything,...you kinda fun,sorry I doubted you". He said. She was surprised but smiled anyway.

" Its okay". She said.

"...But Im still gonna beat you in training". He determind.

" Whatever". She said. He then left.

"...I guess this is a new begining,I might like it here". Blossom went to the bathroom but saw the boys there peeking into a hole.

" Bloss look". Butch said. She looked in the hole to see weasel singing to opra in his underwear. Then she realized this hole leaved to the bathroom which means...she blushed.

"YOU WERE THE ONES WHO WAS LOOKING AT ME IN THE BATHROOM." Eyes widen.

"Run". Butch said and they ran off while Blossom was chasing them.

Gotta live the life,...the ruff life.


End file.
